All is Fair in Love & War
by Claire Jefferson
Summary: Riddle me this: "What can you feel but not touch? What can move you but can't be budged? What can warm without heat? What can make a man strong and weak?"...There is a slim line between love and hate and Loki is dancing on it. No Slash Loki/OC. Because no one knew Captain America had a daughter, not even Steve himself.
1. Reunion

**_ Perhaps clique but extremely fun to write! Hope you like!_**

* * *

_"Who is that?" Stark asked in a low voice. The other Avengers followed his eyes to find exactly who he was talking about._

_ "No idea," Thor replied. _

_ She was tan, with long, straight, black hair that was tied up into a braid. A small tiara was positioned on her head. Her clothing was fitted and dark blue like her eyes that stared cautiously around her. She looked to be in her mid twenties. _

_ "That," an agent who had ushered them into the room said slowly, his attention was also on her, "would be Rorianna." _

_ "And umm," Steve cleared his throat, "Who is Rorianna?"_

_ Her eyes flickered up to them. "A friend. I'm Rorianna, Princess of Morilia."_

_ "A princess," Banner repeated. "I don't believe I've heard of Morilia."_

_ "I have," Thor said in a shocked voice. "It's not on earth. It's very far away."_

_ "Thor, Odin son," she greeted him with a smile as she placed her arms on his shoulders in a strange embrace. "It has been a long time."_

_ "You know her?" Bruce asked from a distance as he observed the woman._

_ "Long ago," Thor said with a small smile creeping on his face. "She is of a different world. She is of Morilia, far different than any other planet that has ever existed. But they do not use their power for such as other species. It is good to see you once again Rorianna. You have changed greatly."_

_ Rorianna grinned and turned to the other Avengers. "I go by Roria when I am not on my home planet. We are a peaceful people and do not intervene with the outside world. However, there is someone who poses a threat. He is Loki, once of Asguard."_

_ They all exchanged glances. "What do you have to do with Loki?" Steve asked softly._

_ Her eyes went dark for a moment and she pulled away from Thor. "He has brought much destruction and with his escape my people fear he brings more."_

_ "You fear for earth," Thor commented. Not a question._

_ "Yes," she finally said with a sigh. "I fear for earth."_

_ "Why should you care for earth if you are so safe in your world?" Tony asked finally._

_ A silent conversation passed between Thor and Roria as they stared at each other. "Roria is only half Morilian, she is also human."_

_ "My mother visited this planet when something that never should have come to this planet was used poorly. She did what she could to get it into the right hands. While she was here she went by the name of Peggy Carter," her eyes glanced at Captain America._

* * *

Roria came out of the flashback as she was brought back to the present. She was in a small glass room, some part of Loki's humor. Her head was still pounding as she leaned it back to rest on the glass. She'd been attacked from behind, not even a chance to defend herself. It was probably some spy for Loki she gathered.

The person had been smart to attack from behind. Had then gone at her from the front, they would have found themselves unable to complete the mission. She reached up to her head even though she knew what she would find. Nothing.

She sighed, closing her eyes and thinking. But something caught her attention. Without opening her eyes, she spoke. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet," and she could hear the smirk on his face. "I could torture you until you tell me something but I doubt you know anything. I could just kill you or maybe just let you starve in there."

Her eyes opened slowly to find him next to her on the other side of the glass. He was exactly how she remembered him. Tall, with dark hair, green eyes, handsome now as a man and a voice that always did have a silver quality.

"Hello Loki," she said without expression on her face or in her voice.

He gave a soft snort as he stood up straight once more. "Hello Rorianna. I haven't seen you since we were children. The years have been kind to you." His eyes wondered over her and she felt her insides tighten.

"Far kinder than they've been to you," she lied.

He laughed, "No need to get nasty." He did a final sweep over her body from the other side of the glass. But she didn't seem to notice,

"I see you already have," she snapped. "What do you want with me Loki?"

"Well, it was just so lonely here," Loki began with a sneer, "and you always were bothersome," Loki said with a glint in his eye. "Didn't like the idea of you teaming up with my _brother_," he growled the word, "And his friends.

"What, scared?" she mocked.

"Try to remember which one of us is locked up and powerless," he winked at her with a smirk.

She frowned but remained silent.

"What brought you to earth?" Loki asked playfully as he tilted his head. "Why leave your fortress where you knew no harm could come upon you? Why come to such a dangerous world?"

"Maybe I like a little danger," she shrugged but then gasped at the pain the small movement shot through her body.

Loki smirked. "That's right. You're a human aren't you?" He circled around the dome. "Never quite fitting in at home we're we? Thought you'd pop down to earth? I bet your dad was thrilled when you told him. You did tell him, right?"

She stood, her arms hit the glass in her anger. She didn't answer him right away. "Where is my crown _trickster_?" She was helpless without it.

Loki just grinned, not replying. He turned to leave but as he left her vision he smiled once back at her. "It really is good to see you again, Rorianna."

She let out a frustrated growl as she lowered herself back down. She was really in for it now. But she looked back in the direction that Loki had gone and frowned. He was just like she remembered him. And so very different all the same.

* * *

**And that's chapter one. Okay, so not that most remarkable peice of literature...but I really hope you liked it. Reviews are appretiated!**


	2. Remember

**Hiyah! I'm back! Thanks to sassymagpie for reviewing! I hope to not disappoint. **

* * *

Loki stared at the monitor. There were things about earth that he didn't mind. Technology for one could be rather convenient. She was asleep, peacefully still. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. He knew her better than most, and she knew him better than anyone. She was dangerous in that way, she knew him inside and out.

And she was powerful. That's why he had taken her tiara. He glanced over at it, sitting to his left. He stared at it. To him, it was useless. But in her hands, it was one of the most powerful weapons that existed. He glanced back at her small and slender form asleep in the dome.

The last time he had seen her was at nearly ten years ago, back when life was easy. She had taken a liking to visiting the palace, Thor really, he suspected. But she had been kind and very pretty. He had half expected Thor to begin courting her. But then she stopped coming and Thor found the human girl.

Too much worrying over one person. She was a real pain. Just as she had always been.

And yet. Long ago she had once been a friend, maybe his only friend. That was why, perhaps, he couldn't kill her. But she had betrayed him by joining his brother and the so called "Avengers."

* * *

Roria woke up to screaming, her screaming. "Lilly!" Tears stained her red cheeks and she was covered in sweat. She took deep breaths and tried to remind herself, it was just a dream.

That's when a bewildered looking Loki peered into her containment. He rose and eyebrow questioningly but she didn't even acknowledge him. She sat up against the glass and hugged her knees to her chest.

Loki stepped towards the glass container. "Do you still have nightmares?" he asked curiously.

"Go to hell," she sputtered at him and she felt her shoulders begin to shake. She tried to hide it from him but he saw; he always saw.

"That's a yes," he smirked and circled the cell so that he was next to her. "It was a very long time ago. I thought they might have stopped."

"Leave me alone Loki," she swallowed thickly.

"You used to confide in me," he jeered at her in a mocking way.

"That was before you turned into a monster. Back when you also confided in me."

He gazed at her for a long moment in silence before sitting down. "I'd yell at you for waking me up at this _ungodly_ hour but I must admit I was awake anyways."

"Tis a shame," she remarked with a sniffle and lowered her knees and wiped away the tears.

He snorted and sighed. "You don't wear your hair down anymore," he commented.

She didn't reply.

"Does your cousin still have a terrible temper?" Loki cocked his head to the side with a smile. His superiority over her he splayed out for her to see. He mocked her about her family. How much he knew about her.

Again, she remained silent.

"Oh do talk," he begged mockingly. "These humans are such poor conversationalists."

She turned to face him with a cold glare. "I have nothing to say to you."

He frowned as she turned away. "You're not even curious about what I have in store for your friends?"

She didn't mean to, it was just a reaction but she snapped her head back to stare at him. "No, I want to know what the hell happened to you!"

Loki smiled mischievously. "I grew up. I found out the truth."

"Why did that change you?" she questioned him with a sharp tone. "It never interfered with me being your friend when we were younger!"

He turned towards her slowly and suddenly she stiffened when his green eyes met her blue. "You knew?" he demanded. Surprised. Offended. Angry.

"Of course I knew!" She said with such anger that Loki had the sudden desire to back away. "Grandmother told me so that I might stay away from you! And still I defied her because I knew you were more than who your parents were! You were my friend. You were kind and you were just Loki to me. Obviously, you changed a great deal. Now you only bring pain and suffering."

"I thought you cared about me!" she screamed through the glass so hard that it fogged up. "I thought you were there for me, like I was there for you. I thought we were friends! But I was wrong. You care only about yourself."

Roria suppressed a sob as she leaned against the glass. "You and I were both never destined to rule. Thor and Lillianna both were more meant for it than us. We both knew that. But you tried to destroy your own brother like he was a burden! I'd give anything to have my sister back." Her voice went quiet until it was barely a whisper.

Loki stared at her after her long rant and turned away. He strutted away, very aware of the glare that she held on him. He didn't turn but said for what could have been the hundredth time he said it though the first time in so many years that the memories were nearly lost, "_It wasn't your fault Roria, she was saving her sister_. Do try to get some sleep."

She scowled at him and felt more tears rush to her eyes as he left.

She'd been having the same nightmare for as long as she could remember. Her sister Lillianna, short in stature with long red hair. She was smiling, waving with enthusiasm. She walked over and hugged her sister Rorianna. And then someone slashed a knife, high in the air straight at the younger sister, her. But Lillianna pushed her sister out of the way and was struck in the chest by the silver weapon.

Her blood pooled around Lillianna and her smile faded with the light in her eyes.

Roria had only been six at the time when she lost her thirteen year old half sister. Murdered by the instrument intended for her. She wasn't a full Morilian and for that, some people hated her. Called her an abomination. For this, Rorianna had turned down her right as oldest to rule. She was never supposed to rule, that should have been Lillianna's and now it was Jerrisia, her younger cousin's responsibility. Even with his awful temper.

"Loki," she said to herself under her breath, "You're still there, come back to me."

* * *

**Oh Loki. *sigh***

**Well, chapter 2 is complete! I hope to post chapter 3 soon but if ppl rvw I'll update really quick! Thanks a bunch readers! Bye bye for now!**


	3. Riddles

**I'm back! Hello readers! How are ya? Well here we are with chapter three! Please enjoy, I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Here's your food Princess," the guard laughed as he opened the glass door and stepped inside.

Roria stepped towards him hesitantly and accepted the food, holding out her hand to remove the tray from his hand. "Thank you," she said in a small voice.

The guard smirked, "The name's Simonson. Why don't you show me just how thankful you are?" He pointed at his cheek. "_The King_ is gone at the moment so I could just let you starve for now."

Her stomach twisted. Three days without food was enough to make anyone crazy. She leaned in reluctantly and let her lips touch his scratchy cheek. And when she pulled back, he grinned evilly and handed her the tray.

Roria sat the tray down carefully before turning to him again. "I really am, so very grateful," she said softly and then she looked up at him and he found a fist in his face. She made to pass him and escape through the glass door but she couldn't.

He stumbled back and some other guards rushed into the room to shut the glass door as he stepped out. He stared at her with anger as he wiped away the blood. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," she said as she put the bread to her mouth and took a bite in content. "Have a nice day, Mr. Simonson."

She sat down against the glass and finished the food.

* * *

"I see," Loki nodded as the guard told him his accounts of what happened. "And you think we should just kill her now."

The guard gave a light nod but his face hid everything.

Loki smiled and nodded. "Well, I watched the tape. Human technology can be so very useful. It turns out that the poor girl was a little provoked. I thought it was made quite clear that _no one was meant to talk to the prisoner._" Loki bared his teeth and glared at the guard. The guard flinched but Loki lowered his weapon. "Leave my sight."

The guard left in a hurry. He nearly tripped as he squeezed through the door of Loki's room.

It had been two days ago that this had happened. Loki had been gone to collect certain assets to his army leaving the girl and his thoughts of her behind. But now she came to his attention to him again. He looked at the food the guards had brought for him and sighed.

He gathered the tray and found himself walking into the room that held her glass cell. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Her eyes snapped up to his and she gave a great look of distain. "You're back." She reached up to take the tray.

"I am," moved the tray of food out of her reach.

She went red and set her jaw. "If you're looking for a kiss, you can forget it."

Loki gave a small laugh and he leaned back against the glass. "No. But I wouldn't mind one."

She glared up at him and then looked away. "What do you want?"

"How about a riddle?" Loki smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh you always did love your riddles. You loved to stump everyone to show your vast knowledge. Here's one for you: No sooner spoken than broken."

Loki blinked at her in surprise. "_Silence," _He guessed and laughed, "I'm right am I not? Well then, It has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up and up it goes and yet, it never grows. What is it?"

"You've told me that one before," she frowned. "A mountain."

He was taken aback. "You remember that?"

"I do," she nodded with a sigh. "I'm a Morilian. We can't forget things."

"Ahh, yes," he smirked. He thought for a moment but then went on. "This old one runs forever, but never moves at all. He had not longs nor throat, but still a might roaring call."

Roria leaned back thinking with a thoughtful look. She frowned lightly as she said, "A waterfall. Oh do try something harder next time Loki. You're losing your touch." She took the tray out of his arms and he smiled.

"The poor have me, the rich do not, and if you eat me you shall die. The dumb say me, the deaf hear me, and the blind see me. What am I?" Loki turned to her expectantly but she remained silent. "I'll give you more food when you want it next if you can figure it out."

She sighed and nodded.

Loki laughed and waited for her to devour the food. She sat in silence, thinking. "I don't know."

"Hmmmm….well when you figure it out," he trailed off and took the tray away from her. "Oh and I do apologize for the guard. Humans are not very gracious hosts."

"You're so much better," she mumbled under her breath.

"Perhaps you'd rather be dead?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked when she did not answer him or meet his eyes. "You have been pretty quiet. You used to be quiet the talker. Not worse than Thor but then, who is?"

Roria stopped herself from smiling. It used to be their joke. Thor, the nonstop talker. He always rambled when she came over. "You should go."

He stopped smiling and turned to her. "Oh, did the mention of precious Thor make you angry?"

No. It was the fact that Roria was slowly forgetting Loki was her enemy. She'd been sent to the past where she could tell him anything. When riddles were their game. Where he comforted her when she was sad. Back when he was her friend.

"No," she said practically spitting at him. "You seem to be forgetting I am not choosing to be here. I am a prisoner."

Loki's merry look turned dark and he turned away from her. "I haven't forgotten." He turned and left with the empty tray in hand.

She watched the glass door close behind him and began to think.

Trying to escape was pointless. Without her tiara she was like any other human girl. Weak. Loki held power over her and there was no chance of an escape. She wondered if the Avengers knew where she was. Perhaps Thor and Steve were already planning a rescue mission.

And then again, she didn't even know where she was. She could be here a long time. She sighed. She was going to need food.

_What do the poor have that the rich do not?..._

* * *

**_Who can answer the riddle without using references such as the internet to help them? The poor have me, the rich do not, and if you eat me you shall die. The dumb say me, the deaf hear me, and the blind see me. What am I? _**

**_Please review, answer the riddle, and come back for more!_**


	4. Reminiscing

**Hey guys! For anyone who guessed the answer:You were correct! YEA!**

**YOu have requested and I have given: More Avenger apperances!...well actually I had it already written but you all requested it anyways so...tada!**

* * *

"Rorianna," he whispered in her ear lightly and her eyes opened slowly, disoriented.

"Loki?" she had forgotten where she was. Realization, she jumped away from him, hitting her head on the glass. She had been very much asleep. "Ow."

Loki had an expression half amused half concerned. "Didn't mean to startle the Princess."

Roria rubbed her head and rolled her eyes. "What do you want that needed such an early wake-up call?"

After assessing that she was indeed alright, Loki's face turned neutral once more. "Actually, it's afternoon already."

Roria looked up at him in surprise. "It can't be. I've only—"

"Time works differently on earth," he reminded her with a chuckle. "Obviously you should know that. You've been on earth, what…three months or so? You are about the same age as your own—"

"Yeah, I get it," she snapped and realized something about him was different. She wiped her sleepy eyes and leaned against the glass. But it was hard to think with her head still throbbing lightly. She stared at him for a moment. "You look tired too."

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "No need to be concerned, just a busy night."

"I wasn't concerned," she shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking actually, since you really have no use for me and don't really want to kill me maybe you could let me go?"

He scoffed loudly and then stepped towards the door again. "But I do enjoy having you as a guest."

Roria's stomach growled lightly.

Loki turned to face her again. "Hungry? Do you have an answer yet?"

Roria smirked. "Nothing."

"No answer?" he teased.

She glared at him but bit back a chuckle. "The answer is 'nothing' Loki."

He sighed dramatically but grinned. "I suppose a deal is a deal." He signaled the guard to open the glass door and left her alone again.

Roria stared around the room. All she could see were two ways. Loki disappeared through one and guards always entered from the other.

He came back with a large tray. An array of foods could be seen on top of it. He stepped back into the glass cage, and set the tray on the ground. Then he sat across from Roria and picked up a cylinder metal object. He pushed down on the tab and handed her one of the pop cans. She stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do with it.

He pulled his to his lips and drank a small amount so she did the same. "Whoa," she whispered and stared at the colorful container. "Coke?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders and reached for a sandwich. Roria cautiously took one as well, eyeing him. It was like a picnic, sitting there on the ground, eating away.

Soon they were both relaxed, talking of memories and even letting out a few laughs. The back of Roria's mind was telling her that she ought to be cautious around him but she didn't care. For this moment right here and now, she felt like old times.

Loki didn't mind talking with her. In truth, being on earth was rather boring. All the guards were idiots in all honesty. But Roria, well she was an intelligent girl, quick witted, and with a sense of humor. She, dare he say it, mesmerized him in some instances. But he didn't trust her. He was sure she was planning some sort of escape.

And she didn't trust Loki farther than she could throw him, which without her tiara, wasn't very far.

* * *

**Back with the Avengers...**

_"Can I talk to you?" Steve said, pulling her arm lightly away from where the others were busy talking. He'd known the girl only a week. _

_ "I—well-yes," she said after a moment. _

_ Steve stared at the girl and the more he did so, the more he saw a resemblance to Peggy. She was definitely her daughter. "Your mom, did she—I mean was she ever—tell you that…uhhh."_

_ "Steve," she stopped him and took a step back from him. "If you're trying to ask if you're my father….yeah, you are."_

_ Steve stared at her in disbelief and possible excitement. But it couldn't be true. "No, I was in the ice for a long time. You'd be much older…."_

_ "Time works differently in Morilia. As it does in Asguard and many planets. My mother was on earth for six years but when she came home, it was like she'd been gone for…a few months. But our nights and days are longer."_

_ "So you're…my…." Steve couldn't say it instead he switched his heading. "Your mom, is she—"_

_ But Roria cut him off. "Died soon after my brother was born. She died of childbirth."_

_ "You have a little brother?" Steve managed to say with no stutter. "So she found another dance partner. I guess I'm glad, I wouldn't want her to…"_

_ "No," Roria said. "She didn't really love him. After you were…dead. She got married for the good of her kingdom. She didn't love him but he was a kind man who was good to her. Jerrisia is my half brother. He is the King of my planet. The crown would have been Lillianna, my oldest sister…but she..."_

_ "Older sister?" Steve asked._

_ "Right, well, Lillianna wasn't really my sister," Roria amended. "My cousin, but when her father died and mother took over as, she adopted Lillianna more or less…"_

_ "So Peggy was a…queen?" he asked. He leaned against the wall as if this was too much for him. _

_ "Yeah," She smiled at him. "But her real name was Peglianna, a very Morilian name. Still, I think she preferred Peggy better."_

_ Steve wasn't sure if she meant that Peggy preferred that name better or earth but he found himself lost. "I'm sorry. I'm going to need some time."_

_ "We can talk when you're ready," Roria promised. "If you want to."_

_ Steve nodded, "Thank you Rorianna."_

* * *

Steve was worried, his insides clenched up.

"Don't worry," Tony told him with a pat on the shoulder. "We'll find her."

"What if there isn't anything left to find?" Steve asked softly. He looked at the ground in despair.

Thor stood and walked over to him. "Loki wouldn't kill her, of this I am sure," he said in a booming voice. "Roria was once a good friend of Loki's. Perhaps that is why he had kidnapped her, so he wouldn't have to fight her."

"I don't think Loki's worried about being sentimental," Tony said but then suddenly changed his mind, "Unless he also felt a connection to her. She is not fully Morillian, right? So she understands not fitting in with her people."

Steve looked up. "My daughter is nothing like him!"

Tony flinched. "Sorry," he said in a small voice.

"No," Thor stood. "Loki and Roria were always _very_ alike. Best friends one might have called them. Loki isn't evil, he's just…"

"Lost," Bruce finished and they all went silent.

* * *

_ "So, what does a guy have to do to get a beautiful girl like you to make him a cup of coffee?" Tony asked with a slick grin._

_ "Even if I knew what that was," Roria said from the newspaper she was studying with a keen interest. "I wouldn't do it." _

_ Tony let out a chuckle and got up. "You want a cup of hot jo Bruce?"_

_ "No thanks," Bruce called over from his breakfast. _

_ "Thor?"_

_ "Yes please!" The god grinned at the recollection of coffee._

_ "Natasha? Clint?"_

_ Neither of them replied but Tony took the silence as a no._

_ "What about you gorgeous?" Tony asked Roria. _

_ "No," she said absentmindedly._

_ "Alright, Cap?" Tony turned to see a stone faced Steve._

_ "No thanks," Steve fumed. "And stop flirting with my d—with Roria!" He spoke through clenched teeth._

_ Silence and everyone stared open jawed._

_ Roria looked up and smiled at Steve. "It's okay Dad," she laughed, "Don't rip his head off."_

_ Tony put his hands up in surrender and shuffled himself around Steve. "Okay, okay. No more talking to the drop-dead-gorgeous-alien-babe. Got it!" he mocked saluted and then ran like hell._

* * *

"We'll save her," Tony promised his friend. "She's going to be just fine."

Captain America looked down at his hands and sighed. "I hope so Tony," he said softly. "She's all I got."

* * *

**Tada! Kind of...well let me know what you think! Gracias! **


	5. Rekindle

**Hi! I'm back! Okay, so I just need to clarify a few booboos I found. 1. Lilly was her cousin but always treated like a sister.**

**2) her brother who is now king is indeed her younger half brother.**

**3)OMG I love Loki! **

**And now back to the story...**

* * *

Loki couldn't help it. She was just as he remembered her to be. Kind, smart, witty, funny, loving. In some ways they were opposites, and in others it was as if they could read each other's mind. She was getting under his skin again, slowly climbing to his heart.

But she could never feel the same way about him, she never did. Like always, Thor had been favored. Though he liked to think that as she had been his, he was her best and closest friend. She had told him everything, and in return he too had shared his secrets.

And as the years past, how he longed to tell her his troubles. And yet, he was not so weak to run to a woman's arms, especially hers. And she was not just a woman. A princess. A beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant, witty, powerful—Stop it! He was going to make himself go mad.

He turned to the monitor. She was leaning against the glass with her eye shut. Reliving a memory, thinking of home, planning an escape? He wasn't entirely sure what to do with her. She was such an annoyance. Oh. She was sleeping.

And then he was worried. She was always have the same nightmare. He'd never met Lilly but when Rorianna described her she was an angel. She'd even given her own life up for her cousin/sister. Which left Rorianna behind with awful night terrors.

* * *

But Roria wasn't having a nightmare at all.

Her eyes flashed open with a happy feeling inside her. She was once again aware of her surroundings. First, relieved she hadn't had a nightmare. And then, anger.

He was a monster. He was a jerk who had betrayed his own brother. He was the man who had kidnapped her. He was the villain that held her here. He was…her best friend. She knew she should hate him, hate him for everything he had done. And yet. Here she was dreaming of him. Of her. Of them together like she wanted as a mere adolescent.

She was surprised that she hadn't had the nightmare. She _always_ had the nightmare. But in the past two weeks with Loki, she found it becoming less and less frequent. She wasn't sure if this were a good thing or a bad thing. Sad, that she was the least lonely as she was locked up.

"Are you okay?" Came a soft voice.

She whipped her head around to face him. "Yeah," she replied slowly. "Why?"

"You just woke up," he shrugged.

Oh. "I'm fine," she assured him and then looked back over at him and stood. "This has to stop, Loki."

He stared at her. "What?"

"What do you want of me?" She demanded with gritted teeth. "You captured me, but do not have plans to kill or torture me. You keep me locked up, and yet speak to me like my old friend. You act like nothing has changed since we were little children, and yet everything has changed! We can't keep doing this!"

Loki hesitated. "You'd rather I killed you?" He shook his head with a fake smirk. As if he weren't also running it through his head.

"Yes," she managed to say without a stutter.

He looked up at her with surprise. A chill ran down his spine. "I can't do that. I can't let you go because that means you'd run back to Thor and his little Avenger friends. I can't kill you because when I had no one, you were there for me. I wish you could see Rorianna, I really do."

"And what if I promise not to return to Thor, but to go home?" she asked.

"Would you?" he asked, a little too hopeful. But from the light in her eyes, he knew she would not. "Can't leave lover boy?"

She blinked at him. "Huh?" She felt herself blush.

"Thor!" Loki gave a loud laugh, though it was not funny. "You had such a crush on him right? When you were younger? That's why you kept coming to Asguard, to see young Thor. And then when he turned you down….you stopped coming."

Roria stared at the god. She couldn't believe he didn't know. "That's not why I went to Asguard," she said suddenly. "And that isn't why I stopped either."

Loki shook his head and muttered. "Right."

"I went to Asguard, to see you," she admitted with a shrug and turned away to walk to the other side of the glass, away from him. "You were my best friend. But then one day, Thor asked for my hand. When I turned him down he requested that I not come back because it was too painful."

"I don't believe you," Loki said quite suddenly. "If I were that close of a friend, you would have told me. You wouldn't have stopped coming."

Roria looked to the ground. "He said that you were angry with me. That you didn't want to see me again. I cried a bit, stood outside your door for awhile, and in the end, I just left."

Silence spread through the room. He stared at her, she refused to look at him. "You cried?" Of all the things to say. But then again, the only thing Roria had every cried over was Lilly.

And then she turned back to him. Tears stained her cheeks like they had so many years ago. "Of course I cried! I was in love with you! And yet you never made a move and then I was told you hated me. So I went home and I didn't leave planet for many years, until I heard of Earths danger."

Loki couldn't breathe. He was lost for words. Never had he found himself in such a state, until he stared onto her crying face. And he knew, staring into her eyes, that she wasn't lying.

She broke eye contact first. "It doesn't matter anymore. Time passed, we changed. Maybe not for the better, but change is change."

Loki walked over, and clicked open the button to open the glass door. Instead of finding a guard to wait for him, he walked in quickly. He stood there before her with eyes full of fear. "You loved me?"

Roria didn't open her mouth, just nodded numbly.

And with that, Loki stepped towards her. "I loved you too, back then. But you're right. That was years ago." Another step forward. "And like you said," he put his hand around her neck. "People changed. We changed."

"We changed," Roria agreed softly.

And then his lips were on hers.

* * *

**Loki. Rorianna. Starcrossed lovers?**


	6. Regret

**And we're back. **

* * *

Oh god….no pun intended.

Roria and Loki lost any conscious thought as they stood there; holding one another, pulling one another closer, harder, passion, love.

And then, as if they had both realized what was happening, they both pulled away at the same time, stepping back from one another.

Roria stared at him in horror, breathing hard and still feeling the sparks on her lips. Her whole body was on fire, and yet a chill ran down her spine. His lips were cold, and yet, heated.

Loki was looking anywhere but her. He couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. His mind was overwhelmed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Roria was the first to recover...for the most part. "We should not have done that."

Loki remained silent but nodded in agreement. He then looked up at her and stepped forward. "I am so sorry Rorianna."

"An apology?" she raised an eyebrow. "You don't apologize."

"You were always an exception to all my rules," he shrugged. Their eyes met. "I never was going to fall in love either. You've made me break that rule twice."

She shut her eyes in frustration. "Loki…" but she didn't even know what she was going to say.

Loki turned to the opened glass door and then, with every ounce of self control he said, "Leave."

Roria's eyes flashed open and she stared at him. "What?"

"Go," Loki turned away from her. "Leave. Just leave."

She turned to face him. Her heart was pounding, her body was tingling, and her mind was racing. But she made a quick decision. "Where's my tiara?"

He shook his head. "No," he looked towards his room entrance on the other side, "I think it would be better if you left that. Then you would be useless in a fight. The Avengers would no longer allow you to come after me. I don't want to—can't fight you. You can have a new one made for you when you go home."

She stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning in towards him, "Then I leave." And she lightly let her lips brush his before turning away and jogging out of the glass dome where he stared numbly after her.

He was so unfocused he didn't even see her walking towards the control board. She glanced up at him once before she hit the close button.

"Rorianna!" he shouted and stepped forward but the glass sealed. Anger, betrayal, hurt. "I have this place swarming with guards. They'll be here in a moment."

But Roria was smiling. "I know," she leaned against the glass from one side. "Just enough time for me to find my tiara and go, hmmm?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth though he had nothing to say. He suppressed a smile and she turned away.

She walked towards his room but as she left his vision she smiled once back at him. "It really was good to see you again, Loki."

Loki couldn't help it. He smiled lightly and gave a soft chuckle. Only Rorianna. But then again, Morilians never forget.

By the time a guard came, Rorianna was long gone. And so was her tiara.

* * *

Loki was angry with himself for letting her go. And proud. And lonely. And empty.

He was walking, he didn't even know where. He turned to cross a road and a car was rattling towards him. He turned just in time to watch it come to a screeching stop. _Thump!_

And then the car door opened. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Loki stared at her. She was in her late thirties. Her eyes were searching his for an answer. He clenched his fist, angry. He turned his body so he was facing her and was about to do something….permanent.

When a door from the back of the car opened and a head popped out. She was a little girl with gold pigtails. Her eyes, blue like Rorianna's. "Mommy? Is the man okay?"

Loki watched between the mother and daughter for a moment before turning away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

And on he walked. He crossed the road and into the woods where he looked back to watch the rusted car slowly drive off.

He wondered how many had died because of him. And how many of them had little children. How many of them had a loved one waiting for them to come home. He let his shoulder hit a tree and just leaned there, breathing in the silence.

He had such an empty life. And Rorianna had been there to fill in a hole. And then she left. He'd let her void be filled with hatred and anger. And then she was back in his life for a mere time and she'd shown him love again. He was willing to do anything to get that back. Anything to fill the hole once more. Anything to love her and have her love him in return.

* * *

Steve Rogers had never been so worried in his life. He was staying in Tony's strange tower like he'd been doing for awhile. But Roria had spent her first month on earth with the room down the hall. And that room was empty right now.

He wasn't sure how it'd happened. She was his daughter but that didn't automatically mean he had to care about her. But he did. More than himself or anyone else. Partly, it was easy to fall in love with his daughter because she was so much like Peggy, the other part was how much she was like himself.

Sometimes she acted like a kid: carefree, happy, young. And yet she was very smart, and fast, and strong, and wise. She was everything he was and more. But isn't that what all parents want? Their kids to be better?

The strange part was…she was the same age as him. But that made it all the more fun.

"We need to _something!" _Rogers was shouting. His fists were shaking as he pounded Stark's table. It made everyone else who'd been eating in silence jump. All eyes were on him, on flashing sympathy.

"We're doing everything we can," Natasha told him, an arm on his shoulder. "But Loki's been being careful."

"I can't just sit here doing nothing! She could be—be…"

"Just fine," came a voice, soft and happy and oh so tired.

They all turned to see a young woman with dark hair and tan skin. On her head was a gold tiara and her hair was curly and down around her. She was practically glowing.

"Rorianna?" Steve said softly and then he burst from his chair to run over to her. "Oh I was so worried! You look—"

"Like a Morilian," she told him, looking down at herself. She was giving off a faint glow. She was pulled into a hug before being swarmed by the other Avengers. They asked her questions, gave her hugs, offered her food and water.

She began by telling them about the glass dome, and then what she ate and how often, and then about how any guards there were and if Loki had any plans she didn't know them….and she left out so much that she felt like a liar.

"How did you get away?" Bruce Banner prompted.

"Loki, just let me go," Roria said softly.

"Just like that?" Thor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Rorianna just shrugged. "I don't know."

Finally Tony had to ask, "What up with the glowing?"

"This is what Morilian's look like all the time. Glowing, powerful. They have an unbelievable knowledge and power. But I am only half Morilian. So I had a tiara fashioned when I was thirteen so I could turn on my Morilian side when I wanted."

They all just stared at her.

"So if it's alright, I'd like to get some sleep. We can talk in the morning?"

No one disagreed but just let her pass. Steve put his arm around her shoulder and silently led her to a room in Stark's tower where she was staying. "You sure you're okay?" he asked as they got to the room.

"Fine," she nodded and kissed his cheek before going in. She shut the door behind her. Just fine.

But her mind was on the god that had made her childhood easier. Who had stopped the nightmares. Who had made her feel not Human or Morilian. Just Rorianna. And that was everything to her.

She closed her eyes and the Tiara deactivated. She took it off and set it on her dresser. She didn't even bother to change, but climbed into bed.

That night, she had nightmares.

* * *

**Will Rorianna and Loki ever be together?**

**Will there be death?**

**Will there be Penguins?**

**Find out in the next chapter and...if you have the time, PLEASE review! Gracias!**


	7. Rebel

**Err...is it really that bad? I was actually enjoying this one...but no reviews? I mean...what did I do wrong?...sheesh...it can't be _that bad_ right?..._I_ like Roria and Loki...**

**Okay, I made this one a little longer than usual for you guys okay? I really hope you like this...**

* * *

Time past and Roria began to like Earth more and more. She wasn't a Princess, or an outcast. She was practically part of a family. Though, with Steve, it really was family. Steve was everything Roria remembered her mother telling her he was. Strong, brave, smart, and just kind hearted. And she loved him. Things were awkward sometimes. But she called him Dad, and he referred to her as his daughter. It wasn't a perfect relationship, but to Roria, it was. Roria loved her family. Yet, it felt like there was a piece missing.

"Do you miss your home?" Bruce asked as they both shoveled yogurt into their mouths.

Rorianna considered this for a moment before answering, "Yes…and no. Life at home was difficult at times but….I do look forward to seeing my brother when I return."

"Aren't you older than him?" Bruce asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Roria looked over at the man for a moment, "so?"

"Well you said your brother is ruler….but wouldn't that have gone to you?"

She tensed up and stared at the floor. "Yeah, but I uhh….turned it down. I'm not really the Queen type."

"Really?" Bruce nodded in a thoughtful voice.

"No one wanted a half human on the throne," Roria finally said lightly with a shrug as if it didn't matter. "So I turned it down because accepting it would mean to be hated by the people I governed. That didn't make much sense."

"Oh," Bruce blushed, feeling stupid for asking now. "Well I'm glad you're half human. We can use all the help we can get."

Roria looked at the doctor for a moment before smiling, "Thanks. You'd be the first."

"Nah," Bruce chuckled, he glanced around to see if anyone else was in the room. "Your dad was definitely the first to be glad you came. And Roria?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you're glad you're part human someday too."

Her eyes hit the floor and she nodded. "Not that there is anything wrong with being human but I really doubt it."

"Why?"

But she didn't answer; she just walked away with thoughts of her sister in her head.

She got to her room and stepped inside. She looked at the mirror and her eyes went up to her tiara. She took At home she almost never walked in public without her tiara activated. But she couldn't keep it up at all times because her human side was very overbearing. It wore down on her.

There was a knock on her door. "Hey," It was Natasha.

"Hi," Roria smiled lightly at one of the only females, other than Pepper and agents, that she saw regularly.

"I was wondering if you might be willing to show me what you can do with your…crown thing there?"

Rorianna tilted her head to one side and frowned. "Why?"

"Just curious," the other woman shrugged.

Roria cocked her head to the other side. "What do you want to know?"

"How was it made? Will it only work for you? What does it do? What can you do?"

Roria chuckled. "That's a lot of questions."

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, I suppose. But that's what I do for a living…."

"I thought you beat the crap out of people for a living," Roria joked lightly, she really liked the women. She never let her guard down but was very friendly.

"That too."

Roria nodded and took a deep breath. Her tiara once again activated. Her skin gave off a faint gold glow and her eyes were a piercing purple. "It was made by my step father; he was a scientist of sorts. It turns off my human genes which dominate my Morilian ones. With them off, I am able to appear and use the abilities of a Morilian."

Roria pointed to her bed and jerked her finger up, and up went her bed as well. "I can make objects move as I want. Weight is a problem though; I can only move what I can lift. For most Morilians, that's a lot….but with my human strength…."

"That's amazing," Natasha muttered.

"I'm not done," Roria smiled.

To demonstrate her abilities Roria held her hands up in the air with her palms up. A small purple fire appeared there, giving out no warmth but rather, a feeling of happiness. Natasha could feel it rip through her body. A feeling of joy, it surged through her. She stared into the fire.

"This," Roria stated slowly. "Is my power. I can hold a life source, I can reach inside you and take your life if I so deem worth I can destroy it right then and there."

Natasha felt her body begin to give way underneath her, the world seemed to be getting dizzy. But then the fire went out and Natasha stood firm once more. "You can kill people with a single moment?"

"Yes," Roria nodded. "That is why Morilia is so safe. No one is dumb enough to attack my people. It is also why we do not normally leave out planet, because we know that our is too great. But I can turn it off. I've never used the life source power because, I don't want to have that kind of power."

Natasha stared at the girl for a moment until the glowing stopped and her eyes went back to their dark blue. "I can't believe you can do that."

"Yeah," Roria laughed. "You should have seen my sister. She could make an entire room of chairs go into the air with one motion." She grinned widely. "She was one of the strongest I have ever seen! She had the best aim and control. In fact, she once flew a ship using her only her power!"

"That is so cool!" Natasha frowned. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Silence. Deafening silence. "I don't." Roria turned slowly and walked away.

She didn't like talking about it. She wished it had never happened. She wished that she had never loved Lily, or that it would have been her that died and not her sister. Cousin. Whatever.

She ran her hands over her face and moaned. She had a million other things to worry about right now. And one of them was Loki.

They couldn't find him. He'd gone off grid. People who were working for him kept showing up all over, but not working for him anymore. Shield would bring them in for questioning but often, they didn't even remember ever working for the god of mischief. That, or they told them that Loki had pretty much walked up to them and fired them. No reason. Just done.

It was perplexing. What was Loki up to? She hadn't seen him in…what? Two months?

* * *

Two months. It was painful. He should have gotten over it. But he couldn't. She had done something to him.

So what could he do? He had to talk to her. He had to know she loved him. He had to know that no matter what he had done, she cared. Even if they couldn't be together.

So he just decided to pop over. He'd been watching her. He knew where she was. How could he not?

She was alone. No one was with her. She'd gone out shopping with the her 'father' but they'd split when he got a call on his phone. Now, Rorianna sat alone in the food court. Not sure what to get.

"I am rather fond of the Asian cuisine," he stepped up and said quietly by her right ear.

She tensed and sucked in a breath of air. "Loki?" She turned to face him with a look of surprise. Her eyes found his and she took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

His half smile portrayed across his face. "I'm rather hungry, you?"

She didn't relax. "Loki, you can't be here. You need to leave."

But Loki just smiled and stared at her. "Well I've been doing some research, and did you know humans also have a way to courting someone? It's rather different then our customs. Here," he grabbed her arm and was actually surprised that she let him drag her over to a food stand. "First, I buy the meal." He quickly ordered some of the sweeter looking chicken and rice.

"And a Coke!" she quickly put in.

He pulled out some money and paid, turning so he could see her.

She was just staring at him like he was crazy. But she also looked like she was fighting back a smile. When he handed Roria her tray, she took it and followed him to the table. They sat off at the edge in the back where no one else was sitting.

"You shouldn't be here," she said after a moment of silence. "After everything you've done—"

"You don't seem to have a problem with me being here, with you," he smiled as he pulled the chopsticks from their packaging.

Roria blushed, "Of course I have a problem with you being here. You—kidnapped me, I…you…damn it Loki!"

He offered some to Roria but she just picked up the fork. She stared angrily at her chicken and he let out a chuckle.

"I couldn't help it," he finally said softly, "I missed you too much."

She looked up to see the sincerity gleaming in his eyes and she softened slightly. "I—I may have missed you ever so slightly. But it doesn't matter. We can't—" She went quiet and looked away.

He captured her chin in his hand and turned it back. "I know. And that is very painful to know."

She leaned into his touch and then she pulled away. "What have you been up to Loki?"

He frowned. "Back to business already?" he smirked. "Well, what do you mean now Princess?"

"The workers, what are you planning? Loki can't you just stop it all and surrender or something. I don't want to fight, I don't want to—"

"I fired them," Loki cut her off. "All of them. Every human working for me. I don't have a plan. I'm not trying to rule the world, I am not planning on killing anyone, and I especially do not want to fight you."

She looked at him skeptically but he looked entirely serious. "Then what _do_ you want?"

He leaned across the table, his eyes capturing hers as he whispered, "I want a lot of things that I can't have."

She swallowed hard and decided to try the Chinese food. She popped a piece of the chicken in her mouth.

They ate silently for the rest of the time but they kept looking up to steal a glance at the other, just to make sure they hadn't disappeared. And when they finished eating Roria looked very much upset. "You're going to leave now again, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted solemnly. "But I'm never too far away."

"Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish you'd just turn yourself in," she told slowly.

Loki turned to her with a smile, which surprised her. "I just might surrender to you someday sweetheart." He winked, and then he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that," she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Please review if you like this...please? If you do, I'll update like super fast. okay? Well, tata for now...**


	8. Retreat

**Hey Y'ALL! Sorry for the big break...I was...well...having a few family problems. **

**But here it is! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing and ask that they keep it up!**

* * *

"Brother?" Thor stood stunned, watching the smaller, paler man before him.

"Thor," Loki gave a strange half nod and smile. Though, it was anything but warm. "How have you been? We never talk anymore; we have so much to catch up on."

Thor looked around casually. They were in the Stark Towers. His room, three floors away from where Rorianna would be so he relaxed only slightly. She'd gone out with her father, hadn't she? She was safe, for now. But he was alone in the tower with just Stark, who was working in his lab. He was alone if there was a fight.

"What do you want, Loki?" Thor asked tensely.

Loki sat down gracefully on a couch, fiddling with a pillow as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Hmmm? What do I want? A lot of things. Power mostly. But from you? Well, I'd like to ask you a question."

The god of thunder just stood there, gripping his hammer. "A question?"

Loki was silent for a moment before, "Yes, a question. Tell me Thor, Odin son. Years ago, you told Rorianna I hated her, after she denied you. Why?"

Thor opened his mouth to protest but then clamped it shut quiet suddenly. "Why do you want to know?"

Loki looked away from his…_what—brother? Foster brother? Enemy?—_and stared out the window of Stark Towers. "Because it was something just frankly, wasn't in your nature. Answer me."

Thor took a few steps back, running the idea of not answering in his head but deciding against it. "Well, the past has past I guess. I was in love; she was my idea of the perfect girl. She was beautiful, powerful, strong, wise, and a Princess of Morilia. What could be better? But when she turned me down I was…angry. I was jealous of how close the two of you were, best friends and such. So I told her that you stood by me and that you hated her for hurting me. That you also wished her to leave and not return. "

"And she believed you," Loki finished for him with a light layer of anger.

"I don't understand," Thor said slowly. "What does this have to do with anything? That was long ago. I was young and jealous."

"Your so called _love_ clouded your vision and made you do something that Thor would never do. It just isn't in your nature. Love made you turn on your brother, who was distraught after his best friend left him without a word. You did things that you, without such ideals, would never do. Love changed you."

"I was young!" Thor thundered in defense. "I was young and in love. I didn't understand or heed the consequences!"

"Exactly," Loki whispered. "And if now, this midgaurdian girl you have become so attached to, if she asked you to do something, else she could not be with you, even if it bent your principles. Would you do it?"

"Of course not I—" Thor stumbled, his grip on the hammer tightened as he thought.

"You wouldn't? Even if you'd lose her forever?"

"I—I—I would—I," the blond hero rummaged for words but came up empty. "I don't know what I would do."

Loki cocked his head to one side and sighed deeply. "I see," he said softly, standing once more from the coach. "Love changes a man. For good or bad." He shook his head to knock himself out of the daze. And with that, he was gone.

Thor stood there, breathing heavily, glancing around, as if afraid of an attack. But none came.

* * *

"He was here?" Roria demanded with a racing heart. She looked behind the god quickly, as if expecting to see Loki somewhere behind him.

"Don't worry," Thor reassured her, "he is gone now."

Roria felt her dad wrap an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into it for a moment.

"Don't worry kiddo, you're safe with us," Steve reassure his daughter, giving her a tight squeeze.

Rorianna gave a snort, "Don't call me kiddo. I'm the same age as you." She unlinked herself from her father with a smile before turning back to Thor. "What did he want?"

Thor went to answer but hesitated. "It was odd, actually," Thor said slowly. "He wanted to know about the time you left for good."

Eyes flew to Roria and she contained a moan. "Oh."

"What is he talking about?" Natasha walked up to her. She watched the Morilian very carefully.

"The time I left Asguard, and didn't come back," Roria shrugged lightly. "I was…oh, sixteen at the time or such. Loki and I were best friends back then, I spent a great deal of time in Asguard, sometimes for weeks at a time, sense he couldn't come to Morilian."

"And what happened?" Clint asked, leaning against his bow. "Did you get hurt?"

Her eyes flashed up to Thor's who nodded his approval for her to continue, though he looked pained and uncomfortable. "You could say that. Thor proposed to me."

There was a gasp and Steve grabbed her shoulders, eyes on Thor as if he were about to rip his heart of his chest.

Thor let out a weak smile. "Yes, I was in love," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "With our marriage, Asguard would grow in power as well. And I…well I loved her. I was young, foolish. I asked for her hand and when she denied me…you can imagine how I felt."

"I didn't know," Natasha said slowly. "I mean, you guys never…"

"Well of course years past and I forgot the Morilian who 'broke my heart' and found love elsewhere," Thor laughed slightly but then his smile slipped, "But Loki didn't."

Roria's eyes fell to the floor.

"I had told Roria that he hated for hurting me. That he wanted her to leave," Thor shrugged.

"And I did," Roria finished for him. "I never went back."

There was silence in the room, each Avenger held her in their gaze before Tony quite loudly asked, "Did he love you?"

Roria looked up slowly, her eyes watering slightly, "yes."

"And did you love him?" Tony asked with real interest. He seemed to know the answer, seemed to know what she was going to say.

"I—yes," Roria sighed lamely. "I was completely, and utterly in love with him."

"You still are," Natasha said softly, pulling her into a hug.

Roria buried her head into the other woman's shoulder and began to cry. Her shoulders racked softly as she tried to calm herself. She felt a large, warm hand rubbing her back and knew her father was also there. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, wishing more than anything that she could just wake up from the cruel, confusing dream she was having. But no such luck. Life was life.

She pulled away, wiping tears from her pink eyes. She nearly jumped when she heard Bruce pipe up.

"Does he still love you?"

Roria let her eyes fall to the floor, another single tear falling down her face. And that was all the answer that the team needed.

* * *

**Thats it for now. Please review. Hope you're liking the story so far...**

**Okay, but question: what do you want to see? More LokiXRoria in the next chap or more AVENGERS? Or just a medium between?**


	9. Resist

**Hello guys! So votes in...LXR! Yea! So I did put a bit of it in but then next chapter alot more...actually next chapter is really...XD well actually it's more :'( But you'll have to wait**

**But for now...**

* * *

"I'm worried about her," Steve told Tony quietly, leaning against the genius's car that he was currently working on.

Tony Stark looked up at his friend and sighed. Steve and Tony had become really close, best friends if they were being honest. And Tony cared about Roria, he felt like an uncle, scratch that, a brother or cousin, who wanted to take care of her. Steve seemed to think she was in danger. Tony honestly couldn't blame him.

"I know," Tony stopped working to look up at Rogers. "Maybe it's best if she went…home."

"Home?" Captain Rogers raised an eyebrow, meeting Tony's eyes before realizing what he meant. "Back to her Realm? Back to Morilia? But Tony I just got her, I can't let go. I—"

"Can't be selfish," Tony cut him off. "She needs to be as far away from Loki as she can get. She may be very powerful but…love makes us do some crazy things. It's probably best if she left Earth…at least for now."

Steve seemed to be searching for an argument but came up empty. "I just…Tony I love her. She's the only family I've got. I don't want her to be in danger, but I don't want to lose her either. I lost Peggy, I can't lose her too."

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Tony felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"It's best for her," said the agent on the other side of the room. "I'm worried about her. Earth isn't safe for her right now."

"This doesn't concern you," Steve growled at her.

Natasha took a step forward. "She's my—well she's my best friend. Clint will stand by my decision. She needs to be safe, at her home."

"I'm her father," Steve barked angry. "The three of you don't override my vote. I won't let her go!"

"You can't be serious!" Natasha shouted. "She's in danger!"

"You need to stop thinking you're going to protect her this time," Tony told him slowly. "What's best for her is—"

"What's best for her? I'm her father! I know what is best for—"

"Stop it!" Came a scream from the glass doorway. Things all over the room began to float around wildly and spin. They turned to see a beautiful, glowing, Morilian Rorianna. Her purple eyes were flashing angrily. "You don't get to decide what I do! I make my own decisions! I am not some young girl who needs your permission to do anything! Especially from my father who met me less than a year ago! I have the strength beyond any of you. I can take care of myself. I will decide what is best for me, for my safety, for my life, for my heart." No one spoke as they watched her clenched her fists and clench her teeth.

Her voice became but a whisper, "I am an adult. I am a Princess, a Morilian, a human with rights. I won't have my life decided by people who don't even know me."

Both Steve and Natasha looked very hurt at that comment, both opening their mouths to argue the point but Roria beat them to the point again.

"I better go before I do something I'll regret," she told them in a mere mutter before turning away. She walked at a fast speed but as she neared the exit door to the tower she broke into a run.

Her feet hit the pavement in a rhythm. _Left. Right. Left. Right. _Faster, bigger strides, harder, anything to get as far away from them as possible in the least amount of time. With her tiara activated she was faster and was blocks away when she stopped. Breathing hard and trembling she turned into an alley. She leaned against the wall, her world spinning around her.

"Loki," she breathed out in a soft whisper. "Loki," This time a little louder. "Please, Loki."

She paused, waiting, hoping, yet not really expecting. But then he was there, standing in front of her, smiling like a love sick idiot. Until he saw her face.

Instantly his smile slapped away, he pulled her into a hug and rubbed his arm down her back while the other held her head to his chest. "Rorianna. Who hurt you?"

She let out a soft chuckle despite herself and pulled away from him. "No one, it's just that I am," she paused to look up at his face with a little glint in her eyes, "unable to do what I came here to do..."

He leaned in playing with her hair around her face, "And what was that?"

"Thwarting your plans," she rolled her eyes at his smirk. But then her face went sad and serious. "It's time for me to go home, back to my planet, my realm, my world."

Loki's hands shot up to her shoulders and he stood there clutching her like he thought she might go right then and there. "No."

"Don't you think it's for the best?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!..Yes? I," he faltered, "I don't know."

"We can't be together Loki," she rested her forehead on his. "The sooner we accept that, the better."

"I can't accept that," he told her with alarm in his voice.

"Loki, think of who you are. As much as I care about you, knowing who you are deep down, it doesn't change who you have been and intend to be. I could never be with you," she said in a whisper, her purple eyes bearing into his. "I can't be here anymore, I'm just getting hurt. And you know what they say about Morilia, you can't get hurt there."

"Don't," he whispered to her, "Rorianna, please stay. "

"For what Loki?" she asked harshly, "You? To watch you destroy, concur, control? No."

"You don't see," he told her weakly. "I won't let other get hurt. No longer will the weak suffer for the powerful."

"So you'll just fight my family, is that it?" she asked, meaning the Avengers. "Well you have to decide Loki. It's one way or another. You can't have both. Me? Or your power?"

Loki couldn't speak, just stared at her in disbelief.

"That's what I thought," she said but then she pulled him into one last kiss.

It was passionate, strong, needy. Both pulled closer, as if they became one. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, just the two of them and their one kiss. The world stopped spinning, good and bad were no longer in play. He wasn't the god who was raised in a lie, and she wasn't the half human who could never fit in among her people. It was just Loki kissing just Roria. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

They had to pull back to breathe and then Roria let him go. She spun away before she could look in his eyes. She took a few steps, feeling braver with each one. She turned back, only once to see her love one last time, his arm outstretched towards her as if he could stop her from leaving just by willing it to be so. "At least this time when I leave you for good, I can say Goodbye, huh?"

"Wait," he called after her, but she was gone.

Loki was left to the noisy sounds of the city and the dreaded feeling of loneliness.

She ran until she slowed to a walk, finding her way back to the Stark Towers. She deactivated her tiara, feeling weird about the eyes that were following her, humans were easily intrigued. Too bad she never reached her destination. "Look out!" someone screamed as she was midway along the cross walk just a half a heartbeat of a moment before it hit her.

* * *

**MMWWWahahahaha! Okay so I'll update the next chap like tomorrow or Wednesday...if you guys review! PLEASE! **

**Until then, mmwwwahahaha!**


	10. Refusal

**Yeah, you guys sorry about that cliff hanger :) **

**Sorry about the day-late update. More issues at this end of the cp. but I appretiate your kind words and I'm doing fine and staying strong so thanks!**

**And, without further ado**

* * *

Bright lights, hurried sounds, worried voices. Roria couldn't concentrate. _Oh god._ Pain, throbbing in her head, growing in her gut, tearing at her ribs, screaming through her legs. Gasps of breaths, cries of pain. She couldn't understand what was happening, couldn't catch a thought but pain. And it seared through her like nothing else.

"Can't you do anything?" Natasha demanded loudly. "Anything at all?" They were all, minus Steve, in the hall outside her room of the hospital. They stood with frantic feelings of hopeless and helplessness.

Tony glanced up at her with tired, sad eyes, "I'm a genius, not a miracle worker. She was hit by a bus when her tiara was deactivated! I've been able to keep her alive so long but…sooner or later her time is going to run out."

"No!" Bruce stood rather quickly but then took a deep breath. "I should go. If she dies…my emotions might trigger a…I need to get far away from here."

"Bruce," Thor set a hand on his shoulder but Bruce just nodded at him.

"I'll be somewhere far away. If anything changes, call my cell," he set his jaw, stealing one more glance at the dying girl in the hospital bed. He quickly sped away, slumping his shoulders in sadness.

"He's right though," Clint said slowly, "It's dangerous for him to be here. He likes her."

"We all do," Thor leaned against the wall in defeat. "There isn't much time. I tried to contact her home planet to inform her brother the King but…I was unable to reach him. The messengers could never reach him in time for him to say Goodbye. Let's go in by her, at least now we can see her."

"Tony?" Clint nudged the tired man.

Tony jolted as he was brought back into the real world. "Sorry, I have a couple ideas to give her a few more hours. I'll see what I can do."

They four entered the room where Steve clutched his unconscious daughter's hand. He had tears slipping down his cheeks, mumbling softly to her. He ran a hand on her cheek, swiping stray hairs away from her bloody face.

"She hasn't woken?" Natasha asked, a steady voice.

"Not yet," Steve said but he was hopeful.

Now Steve Rogers had lost many people, but losing his daughter would be the last straw. Looking over at him and Tony was sure that this would put the Captain over the edge of insanity.

"Dad?" everyone's eyes were suddenly on the face of the newly awakened girl in shock.

"Rorianna," he clutched her hand tighter. "You've been in an accident."

"The bus," she had a far off look as she struggled to breathe, "It came so fast."

"The driver, he didn't make it," Clint said quickly so none of the others had to be the one to tell her the grave news, "Roria, I'm so sorry but…Tony's doing all he can to—"

"I'm dying," she whispered in acknowledgement. She closed her eyes for a moment and her tiara activated. She let out a hiss of pain and then took in a quick breathe. "Yes, I can feel my life source fading. It's so very small and weak. Dad," she clutched his arm, "forgive me."

More tears fell down his face as he stared into her purple eyes. The glowing girl struggled to sit up to look over at everyone. "Where's Bruce?"

"He had to," Clint answered quickly, "…pop out. If he lost it now…"

She grew very stern. "Not happening. If I'm dying he better just get his ass over here. I'm saying goodbye to him too! I don't want to leave behind any unfinished business like not saying goodbyes if I had the chance to. Call him up now!"

She was calm, taking her death with such dignity that it was to be admired. She shook softly, fear falling into her, seizing her.

Clint pulled out his phone hesitantly but then called up Bruce. He began whispering into the phone but Roria's attention was caught by the red haired girl staring at her.

"You just need to hang on," Natasha told her through foggy eyes. "You're the only real girl friend I've ever had."

"You too," Roria sniffled. "I'm so sorry. I guess I should have been more careful."

"Please," Steve moaned with a cry, "Don't leave me!"

Roria pulled him down into a hug. Her mask of calmness disappeared. "I'm so sorry Dad, I'm so sorry. I can feel it Dad, It's so cold. I don't want to let go. Please hold me. I'm so scared."

The room went quiet, tears of silence settled around them. Tony looked over at them in defeat and shook his head. He could do no more for her.

Roria noticed and let out a grim smile. "It's alright Tony," she told him, "You did your best."

Tony gave her a thankful smile but he too had tears in his eyes.

Bruce came flying through the door, his eyes wide. "Is she—" But he saw her in her bed and he sighed with relief. "Oh thank God!"

"You made it," Roria breathed out slowly, her smile only half its usual radiance.

"I made it," Bruce nodded.

Roria looked around the room at her family. It was almost and nearly complete. "I'm glad you're all here. I don't—I don't want to be alone. Not now."

"We're all here," Thor reassured her softly.

Roria turned towards Tony who was farthest on her left. "Tony, thank you for everything: for being there for my dad, for me, for teaching me how to work a computer and how to have a good time."

She turned to Thor, "You are one of my oldest friends, and after everything you are still my friend. You are brave, and you are loyal. Thank you."

Then Natasha, "You're my best friend—" Roria's voice cracked. "I haven't had girl friend before. So thank you for making me feel normal."

Clint. "Thank you for teaching me how to fight, how to aim, how to wait," she went into a whisper, "be there for Nat huh? She needs you."

Finally her dad. "Dad, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I have to go. Thank you for everything, all of you."

There was a moment as everyone came forward and they all wrapped themselves up in one large hug with the Morilian in the middle. There wasn't a dry eye.

"I already told him goodbye but will someone tell Loki goodbye for me again anyways?" she asked softly, like a little child, "If you get the chance, that is."

"No need," came a soft, silvery voice from the other side of the room.

"Loki," she smiled weakly. He walked to the other side of her bed, kneeling beside her.

No one made a move to stop him as he walked towards her, or when he let his cold hand caress her golden cheek. They just stared at him with a knowing look.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave me behind?" he asked with a brave smile. "I won't let you die Rorianna if there is a way to save you."

"No," she said instantly in a flat voice. "Don't even say it. You'll just upset my father."

"What?" Steve's eyes flashed up to Loki as if searching for answers that were buried inside his eyes.

"You can take another's life force as your own," he said quickly, holding her heart to his chest.

"No," she snatched it away. "I won't."

"You take mine," Steve said hurriedly, seeming to understand what Loki was saying. "Please, save yourself."

"I won't do it," Roria said quickly, growing more and more tired. "I can't. I love you."

Loki whispered softly in her ear. "I am nothing. I have no one to miss me; I have done nothing but bring pain and hurt to those around me. Take my life to save yours, you are worth it."

"No," she shook her head back and forth, "I can't."

"Then take mine," Natasha rushed forward.

"No!" Clint gasped, grabbing her arm. "Not yours. Take mine instead."

It was Tony who stepped forward this time. "Guys, she won't do that. You know her. She's as stubborn as her father."

"Enough!" Roria shouted through tearing eyes. "Tony is right, I won't do it! I won't the ones I love give their lives up for mine like Lily did!" She let out a gasp, clutching at her side and then quickly sinking down into the bed, gritting her teeth. _Not long now._

The world was spinning around her, her vision was clouding.

"No," Loki growled, clutching his staff with anger. "I will not allow you to die! Please, don't do this! Just take my life Rorianna! For what purpose do I live? To be a villain or to be locked up? Don't make me live in an existence without you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, her eyes dropping. "I can't do that. I love you. I love you a-"

And the world went dark to her. No more pain, no more suffering, no more hurt. Her eyes shut from heavy eye lids. The light that was Rorianna's life was gone. The monitor keeping pace with her heart came to still, screech.

No one spoke, just stood there staring at the girl with disbelief. How could this happen? Why?

Bruce sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. He kept his breathing steady, his body going numb.

Natasha clung to Clint, burying her head in his chest, weeping sincerely. She was not usually the kind to get attached or emotional.

Clint stood, stroking Nat's hair in shock of what he'd seen. He'd never know how she could turn down the chance to live from so many offers of people she barely knew. Or maybe she knew them as well as they knew her.

Tony stared at the technology around him in shame. What good was his brilliant mind if he couldn't save those he cared about?

Thor stared out the window, his hammer in his tight clutch. He was silent, memories of a childhood friend running through his head.

Steve held her hand, watching her lifeless form next to him. It was all too much. He only just got her and he had lost her. He should have been able to protect her, and he couldn't.

Loki. Well Loki stared at the wall, his hand still resting on her warm, gold cheek. He was crying soft, silent tears that ran down his cheek and neck. His mind shut off. Colder than he had felt in his whole life, and as a Frost Giant that was saying something.

* * *

**No flames please. I know I know. How could I, right?**

**Well, I have one or 2 more chaps for you guys so review pls and I'll tlk to you soon! **


	11. Revival

**:'( I know. Sad! But here we go, next chapter, don't worry, be happy!**

* * *

Loki was the first to feel it. A shock ran through his body and he let out a gasp. He couldn't move, his whole being frozen in spot. Then, Steve too went still, shocked he let out a sudden screech of pain. Tony leapt forward towards his friend but then he too could feel it. The feeling turned to warm, happy, unreal. It raced through him, making him still. The arc reactor on his chest glowed brighter.

Suddenly everyone in the room was staring around in fear, unsure of what was happening. And then light, so bright that it could almost blind them, came from their chests. These lights gave off a radiant feeling of love and warmth. It was mesmerizing to stare at.

They just hovered there in front of each person for a moment, dancing before their gleaming eyes. The lights split into two pieces, one large and one almost so small that It could barely be seen.

The small lights gathered together in the middle of the room, and became one large light. The other part of the lights shot back into their chests.

"Roria," Natasha whispered as she recognized what that light was that shot back inside of her. _Her life source._

The Avengers and Loki stared at the large light in the center of the room in wonder. It shone like the sun, giving off happiness and glee.

"What is that?" Clint asked in awe.

"Life source," Natasha whispered, "Roria's power allowed her to—"

"Manipulate life sources and objects gravitational pull…which means that there is a collection of, not one life source," Loki began.

"But part of all of ours," Tony finished for him. He quickly made his way over to the light, studying it with awe.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked, his face still streaked with tears.

Just then, the light began to move, floating towards the deceased girl in the hospital bed. It sunk into her chest, near her heart.

Everyone stared at her for a moment, holding their breaths. No one dared to hope, couldn't bring themselves for the pain of disappointment but—

The machine made a bleep, her heart rate had restarted.

"Ow," came a small whimper from the bed. "What happened?"

No one had an answer, nor did anyone care as they raced to the bed where Rorianna had came back to life.

"Oh thank God! I thought we'd lost you!" Natasha asked through a face full of tears, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Roria asked but then she was pulled into a hug from Steve, then Bruce grabbed, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and then finally she clung to Loki who just remained silent, holding her as if he were afraid she might disappear from his hands.

It was Natasha and Tony who began to quickly explain the strange happen minutes ago. Roria was silent as she listened. She then picked up her hand to look at her skin and nodded.

It was then that everyone noticed. Her skin was not glowing gold anymore.

Roria shut her eyes and then opened them, but her skin was still normal human skin. She turned to the door, which was suddenly slammed shut. She stared at it an amazement. "I don't understand. I was dead and yet…I'm alive? I don't look Morilian anymore but I can still use my powers when I activate the tiara….what…I—"

"It's alright," Loki whispered to her. "I think you look better with blue eyes anyways."

"Is it possible," Tony asked slowly, "That you have a life source built on a small piece of ours?"

"I don't know," she answered quickly. "I've never heard of that before. I wouldn't know how to do that…"

"Well if it did than that would mean that you're life source is all…human and a bit asguardian…"

Roria opened her mouth to retort back about how that would do nothing to her genetic code but then her mouth shut. Weren't Morilian's made of life source? That was why she had to turn it off and on. Now…it only turned on her power and she still remained human looking. Suddenly she began to weep softly, and yet she was smiling, "I can't believe I'm still alive. Thanks to all of you."

"Roria?" Steve whispered, still holding her right hand. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again."

She turned to see her father, her face smiling even as her eyes filled with tears, "I'll do my best."

"Are you—I mean do you have to go home now?" Bruce asked in a quiet voice.

Rorianna felt a tight squeeze from Loki and slowly said, "I just died. I think I'm going to hold that off for awhile until I can heal a bit."

* * *

That's when Tony had her transferred back to the Stark Towers in her bedroom. He even opened a room for each person, even Loki. It was an unspoken agreement of no fighting, no real world things, no truth until the end of the week. No one brought up Loki being the enemy, and he even stayed in his own room that Tony never actually told him he could have but it was rather obvious. Thor and Loki didn't really talk at first, just holding each other's gaze for a moment.

And each night, they'd sit around, talking, laughing, and enjoying the moment.

"No," Tony shouted in frustration, "This is a DVD player, not a laptop. They're different!"

Rorianna wrinkled her nose as she listened to Tony try to explain to Steve and Thor what certain devices did. Loki, however, seemed to just not give a damn.

"Hey, Dad, did you try Tony's fancy coffee maker?" Roria laughed at the glare Tony gave her. They'd already broken his extremely expensive microwave.

Clint sat down in the seat on the other side of her from Loki and shook his head. "I'm never going to get used to him being your dad. You look the same age."

Roria just laughed and shrugged. "I know. I don't know if I ever will either."

"What movie?" Natasha asked around. "Anyone?"

"What about The Wizard of Oz," Clint suggested. "That's one the old guy knows."

"No," Bruce groaned. "Something new please! I haven't watched a decent movie in a long time."

"Star wars?" Tony suggested.

"Star wars," Clint smirked, nodding in approval.

"Stars aren't alive," Loki informed them patiently, "They can't have fights or wars."

Thor nodded, "My brother is correct."

"Just watch the movie," Roria rolled her eyes not really caring if the movie was about stars hitting one another.

"That was awesome!" Steve was shouting as the credits rolled.

"Stupid name," Loki mumbled, "There were no stars in it." But he wouldn't admit he enjoyed it.

* * *

But Roria was healing fast. She was a Morilian and they never forgot, never got involved, and healed at a rapid speed. And so the week, the wonderful week, had to come to an end eventually.

Everyone woke up Wednesday morning to Clint slapping cuffs on Loki reluctantly and Loki not even putting up a fight. Gazes held, words were held back, as everyone filed out of the tower. Fury was out there waiting for them.

* * *

**I figure on one last chapter! Okay, so I fixed it guys. I'm so sorry I had to do that to you :) Please review, and stay tuned!**


	12. Resolution

**Me: Hey! I'm back! :D**

**...**

**Me: Whoa, whoa guys put down the pitch forks. I'm sorry I was really really busy on this end. BUt I have a new chapter for you!**

* * *

"What's easy to get into, but hard to get out of?" Loki asked, looking over his shoulder brightly at her.

"Trouble," she whispered back as Loki was put into the earth vehicle. It slowly drove away, leaving them all to stand around looking sadly at each other.

No one was sure how it happened, but they ended up in a room, around a large circle table. Tony made a joke about being the 'Avengers of the Round Table". Steve was pleased to know that reference. Fury just frowned.

"We need to discuss the best course of action to detain Loki," Fury began and the room went silent.

"He needs to go back to Asguard," Thor thundered but he was met by a loud roar of disapproval.

"He's escaped there before. He's Loki, God of Mischief and Trickery. He can't be contained in a cell on Earth or Asguard. The idea is almost laughable," Natasha put in, sitting back in her chair. She didn't really want to be there.

"Actually," Fury said slowly, "Loki had surrendered and agreed to live out his imprisonment."

More silence.

"I know you guys all feel friendship towards him now," Fury continued, "but that doesn't change what he has done. We can't let him roam to do whatever he wants."

"Agreed," Clint nodded. "So where does he go?"

"Earth?" Bruce suggested. "I mean, Thor comes here often so he can check that things are to his standards."

"And if Loki decides to change his mind and break away?" Tony asked challengingly. "We can't pretend that he isn't a threat anymore! He's still Loki, no matter how you look at it."

"He's right," Roria nodded. She stared at the table solemnly. "We can't ignore that."

"My people will take Loki," Thor said again, "He is our responsibility."

"And look how that went last time!" Tony laughed. "Everyone is going to want to check up on the man but….taking him from Asguard to Earth isn't safe and Shield is going to want a human check up on him. It isn't safe."

"For him," Fury nodded. "They'll come after him for failing. Asguard and Earth aren't safe for him for very long."

"What about Morilia?" Clint said as though he were suggesting a color scheme.

Eyes flew to him as Roria gasped, "What?"

"Morilia is safe, right? He can't be hunted down there and he can't escape. You said it yourself, your planet is the safest place known."

"I don't know," Thor said hesitantly. "Morilians don't take prisoners."

"He's right," Roria said slowly. "My people would not agree to take charge of him nor can I allow any human to live on my planet."

"But you can take charge of him," Natasha said slowly, suddenly standing. "You are half human, half Morilian, and in love with an Asguardian. That's motives for each planet. No planet gets the upper hand."

"Yes," Roria nodded, "But when he was brought back to Earth and Asguard? Who will escort him? We do not allow many on our planet that are not our kind. Not to mention who will leave the planet? My people live in safety and do not wish to alter that."

"Well, you would escort him," Natasha smiled.

Rorianna went silent.

"Roria?" Steve said softly, "If it means you can come home every now and then, I think this is a really good offer."

"No, it's insane. You guys have made a way for me to be with the man I love, visit here every now and then, and be happy. There's only one problem. This is Loki we are talking about. He isn't Morilian. My people have never had a non-Morilian on the planet."

"So this isn't what you want?" Steve asked his daughter slowly.

Roria's eyes filled up with water. "No, it's exactly what I want. But I don't always get what I want. Loki did terrible things, just because he's changed doesn't change what he's done. On my planet, we do not have holding cells. We do not have prisoners. Fear, pain, war, my people are foreign to such things. He would be treated as a warrior, not a prisoner. He doesn't deserve that."

"But you do," Fury said quite suddenly. "We can't guarantee his safety here. You can."

She glanced around the table slowly in disbelief. "And the humans of this planet would be just fine with that?"

"Ignorance," Tony said with a smile, "Is bliss."

And somehow, that really came true.

* * *

"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and the beginning of every ending?" Loki asked softly into her ear, as if it were a secret riddle just for her, though they were alone.

"I don't know," she sighed sleepily, burying her head in his chest.

Loki smirked down at his half asleep guard as they sat on a balcony in Morilia. Just off a ways was a bright star, shining a great light upon the planet. "Well until you answer it I'm not telling you the surprise."

Her eyes opened slightly to glance up at him. "Surprise?"

"Of some sort," he nodded slowly. "I think you'll like it. But I won't tell you what it is until you guess the riddle." With that, Loki stood with a gleam in his eye and smiled to himself.

Roria sat up, staring after him. She'd only been home for a month but she got the distinct feeling that Loki had made it his home too. Though earth was a bit to their style as well, as was Asguard. She thought the riddle through again and sighed.

The next day they'd be on a trip to Earth, she hoped to have the riddle figured out by then….

Loki kept walking until he got to his room where everything was already packed. Everything but one thing. He went to the top drawer of his cabinet and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it to look at the tiny ring on the inside. He examined it for a short time before snapping the box closed again.

He'd never admit it to anyone but, he was a little nervous to return to earth and talk to Steve for his daughters hand.

* * *

**Hey! Okay, who can guess the riddle? What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time, and the beginning of every ending? Correct people get cookies!**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter or not...I'm might just leave like this...depends on the response i guess...what do you guys think? This good?**


End file.
